bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Ţeţ
Ţeţ is a mysterious Toa of Energy. Biography ''Fractured Ţeţ was once a nomadic Ne-Matoran Mariner whose Destiny lead him to the Isle of Kush Nui. Sapped Ţeţ is now a lone Toa who was once a member of a Toa Team known as the Toa Resi from the Isle of Kush Nui. Sometime after the initial Fall of Āpep, one by one nearly all of Ţeţ's teammates began to turn up dead. Ţeţ himself was able to escape injury and managed to flee from the Dome of Kemet Nui. Recently, rumors have circulated that Ţeţ has returned to the Dome of Kemet Nui, though the reasons behind this possible homecoming are still unknown. Unavenged Abilities & Traits As a Toa of Energy, Ţeţ's mastery over this Elemental Power grants him the ability to create a kinetic energy field around himself that absorbs all kinetic energy directed against him. This absorption can vary from resisting the effects of physical objects to resisting that of numerous other energies, even fiery explosions. Within his kinetic energy field it is nearly impossible for him to be hurt, and he instead bounces harmlessly from object to object, with no loss or transference of momentum. Moreover, he has learned to manipulate his kinetic energy field outward, allowing him to push back against anything in his immediate area in order to attack an enemy, block incoming projectiles or, by focusing more locally, delivering more powerful blows in hand-to-hand combat. He typically uses this field to slam into his opponents or at times even transfer inertia or momentum from one object or person to another simply by physical contact. He can therefore cause another being to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion. He is able to simulate various other energies such as infrared and microwaves by manipulating the kinetic energy present and thus increasing molecular agitation, or reducing molecular agitation to decrease the surrounding temperature. Furthermore, Ţeţ has the capacity to tap into the potential energy stored within an object and transform it into kinetic energy, thus ''"charging" the item through direct contact. The larger the item, the more time it takes to "charge", therefore he prefers to charge smaller objects, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced, and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object and the power does not work on living things whatsoever. When Ţeţ "charges" an object and throws it at a target, the object releases this energy explosively on impact. Lastly, Ţeţ's ability to tap energy also grants him enhanced agility and dexterity, as well as creating a static interference that shields his mind from detection and intrusion by even the most powerful telepaths. Mask & Tools His Kanohi Akaku, Great Mask of X-Ray Vision, outfitted with special lenses, further increases Ţeţ's skills by allowing him to see through solid objects, as well as provide telescopic vision. He also wears Kinetic Gauntlets, which amplify the force of his physical strikes. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Toa_Ausar. *Ţeţ's Toa Form is based off of a PBZP of BZPower member BioGaia. Appearances *''Fractured'' (Mentioned Only) *''Sapped'' *''Unavenged'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ne-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Akaku Wearers Category:Toa_Ausar Category:Tohunga Tahnok Category:BioGaia